


pat and painless

by Unforgotten



Category: Captain America (Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:49:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29276466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unforgotten/pseuds/Unforgotten
Summary: Loki's got a pretty good spiel about it.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Loki
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	pat and painless

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 3 Sentence Ficathon, for the prompt, [Any, any, "if your parents weren't dead already I'd kill them for what they did to you" ](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/166704.html?thread=8767536#cmt8767536)

Loki's got a pretty good spiel about it. He's got the whole thing down pat and painless. Thing is, though: Bucky knows a thing or two about a smooth story. His work was a gift to mankind, once upon a time; and he's never in his life been a burden to his best friend.

"That's fucked up," he says, leaving out the part where anger's sitting hot in the pit of his stomach, where for the first time since he was the Soldier he feels like he could do violence not because it needs to be done, but simply because he'd want to and they'd deserve it.

He leaves out that part, because he's not the Soldier anymore and it's not the kind of thing you say about someone else's parents, at least not out loud--but something like hurt flashes across Loki's face anyway, before he says, "Which part?"

"They should've told you who you were," Bucky said, because Loki might've done a lot of shitty things for a lot less reason than Bucky ever had, but he's not doing any of them now. New Asgard has been a second chance for both of them. "It's fucked up that they didn't."

"--Thank you," Loki says very, very carefully.

The next day, it seems like Loki goes out of his way to find an excuse to accidentally stab him while they're helping with the day's catch. The day after that, he shows up at Bucky's hut hours before dawn and fucks him like a wild thing. It's a helluva way to say thank you, but Bucky thinks he gets it anyway.


End file.
